


Team JJJC (Jays) Volume 1

by SalazaSAUCE



Series: JJJC [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, No in character we die like men, Out of Character, Tags are MUDA, and Caboose, except for Jeffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazaSAUCE/pseuds/SalazaSAUCE
Summary: Jonathan Joestar, gentlemanly misfit, Jeffy Jeffy, The kid with the short temper, Jotaro Kujo, A delinquent with a heart of gold and Michael J. Caboose, resident dumbass, What do these boys have in common? They are a team first, arguing second.(I don't own SML, RVB and JJBA.)





	Team JJJC (Jays) Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RidePlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidePlayer/gifts).



Mario walks to Jeffy's crib "Jeffy! it's time to go to school! wake up! it's time to go to school Jeffy!" He pulls the red blanket off, it was just the giraffe and a paper that said 

                                                                                                                            Riddle

                                                                                                                        Santa Claus 

                                                                                                                            lands 

                                                                                                                            HERE

Mario was confused "JEFFY! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES OR SOLVE RIDDLES! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Mario walks to the fireplace "Alright Jeffy, I'm tired of your stupid game! it's time to go to school!" "Jeffy!" "Where are you at?!" "It's the fireplace! Santa Claus lands here! he lands in the fireplace!" Mario sighed "If it's not the fireplace, where could he be?" Mario goes to the roof, Jeffy was spanking his diaper as usual "Jeffy?! what are you doing on the roof?!" Mario said.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Jeffy replied "Get your ass inside the house and get ready for school!" "If you make me go to school, I will jump off the roof!" Jeffy shouts, Mario sighs "Jeffy, you're not jumping off the roof." He said. Jeffy said "Bet me five lien then." Mario replied "I'm not gonna bet you five lien!" Jeffy said "Are you gonna bet me five lien?" "No! cause I don't want you jumping off the roof!" Mario replied, Jeffy said "Look, are you making me go to Signal or not?" Mario replied "Yes." Jeffy stood up, about to jump, "Jeffy, don't you dare jump off that roof! if you jump off that roof! you're grounded!" "Literally." Jeffy jumps off, He was held bridal style by a buff blue haired 17 year old.


End file.
